This section provides background information related to the present disclosure, which is not necessarily prior art.
Active safety systems based on vehicle-to-vehicle and vehicle-to-infrastructure wireless communications, such as dedicated short range communication (DSRC), identify potential threats and hazards on a roadway and provide drivers with associated alerts and warnings. To maximize the benefits of such active safety systems, wireless communication equipment would have to be installed in all vehicles and relevant pieces of infrastructure, which will take many years to achieve, and may never be fully achieved. An alternative active safety system in which less than all vehicles and pieces of infrastructure are equipped with DSRC would therefore be desirable.